dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Roshi (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Master Roshi (武天老師), also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人) and God of Martial Arts (武道の神様 ), is a master of martial arts, who trained Gohan, Ox-King, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. He has a sister named Fortuneteller Baba. He is also a hermit and a pervert. 'Appearance' As a Kid in Dragon Ball Minus, Roshi has a shaggy hair style. he wears a purple Mutaito Training Academy Gi given to him by Master Mutaito along with a Orange Belt and Black Kung Fu shoes. When he was a teenager in Dragon Ball Minus, while training under Master Mutaito and Korin, it is shown that he had black hair and wore a black pair of sunglasses along with a bluish purple Qipao style martial arts uniform. He was also noted by Bulma to be very handsome, shocked to see how Roshi turned out in old age. During the King Piccolo wars, his head was shaven and he wore a purple Mutaito Training Academy Gi like the rest of Mutaito's students at the time including Master Shen. He also did not wear any sunglasses during this time. Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses; some time later Master Roshi left his old sunglasses and began to wear more futuristic ones. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. His bust, waist and hip measurement are all 73cm. During the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Master Roshi wears a pink shirt and white shorts with flip flops. In the Golden Frieza and Universe Survival Saga, Master Roshi wears a white tank top and green flip flops. In Dragon Ball GT, Master Roshi wears a Pink Shirt and Blue Shorts along with Capsule Copr Boots and a ew pair of sunglasses. During the Shadow Dragon Saga, he wears a black tank top and khaki shorts along with his current sunglasses and a orange scarf around his head. During Dragon Ball SF, he wears a orange wear, White Tank Top and Black Pants along with Red Kung Fu Shoes. Master Roshi (Age 797).png|Master Roshi in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Master Roshi is over three hundred years old at the start of the series and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Roshi enjoys eating home delivered pizza, which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke because Roshi lives so far out into the ocean. He also enjoys reading, watching TV, using the internet (mainly for adult sites), playing video games and taking afternoon naps. He is a very lecherous pervert who constantly watches Wide-Thigh Aerobics on television or looks at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. Roshi cares deeply for his students to the point he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament in the guise of a martial named "Jackie Chun" to ensure they would lose the tournament as he felt they might lose interest in the martial arts if they won it too easily due to the great strength they had obtained through his training. While this may have been true for a fellow Earthling martial artist like Krillin, Roshi was unaware that Goku was actually a Saiyan who would never lose interest in fighting due to the Saiyan's inborn love of fighting until many years later after the arrival of Raditz, though through a story he heard from Goku's Grandpa Gohan he did known that Goku was the elder Gohan's adoptive grandson and may have suspected the boy's potential alien origins from the story Gohan told him. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Roshi is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. In Dragon Ball Super, it is implied that the Paradise Herb is the source of Master Roshi's unnaturally long life. He claims that eating some of it will allow him to live on for another 1,000 years. In the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super he is recruited as a member of Team Universe 7 after Goku fights Master Roshi at 100% MAX Power when he is turned into a Jiang Shi controlled by Yurin. It is revealed that Master Roshi had secretly been training, and even Goku is surprised at how powerful he is and is excited by the idea of fighting his former master again when he is serious (Goku is still unaware that he fought Roshi in the World Martial Arts Tournament, having never learned that Master Roshi was Jackie Chun). 'Dragon Ball Minus' 'Mutaito and Korin Saga' Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, is a martial artist trained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. In Dragon Ball Minus, Roshi and Shen are sent on a mission to protect and transport a flower princess back to her village. he encounters many foes the Black Triad. After finally succeeding in defeating the Black Triad, Roshi and Shen succeed in their mission and the princess is returned to her village. As a Teenager, Roshi and Shen are now sent on a world training journey. both have fallen in love with Fan-Fan. He was the first one to climb the extremely tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. . 'Dark Era and Universe 7 Saga' After the Demon Clan attacks, the two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons. When the two students and Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. After Mutaito left, Shen lost his faith in his master and reverted to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good was not enough to defeat King Piccolo and left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teachings. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the kamehameha. He was also Gohan's and Ox-King's martial arts instructor Ox King, as they compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He defeats Gohan with the Lightning Surprise Flash in the grand finals, and becomes a World Martial Arts Champion for the first time. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf Saga and 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga:' After his friend the Turtle had been lost for a whole year, Roshi is taken to the people who brought him back which are a boy named Goku and a girl named Bulma. Roshi ends up giving his Flying Nimbus to Goku and is surprised that he is pure-hearted and able to ride it. Roshi also gets to see under Bulma's nightgown in exchange for his Three-Star Dragon Ball. When returning to his house he sees that Emperor Pilaf and his minions have raided his house looking for the Dragon Ball which he gave away. While Pilaf and his minions ask for help to pushing his ship back in the water to catch them, Roshi pokes a hole in it causing Pilaf to sink to the bottom of the ocean. A few days later, Goku returns with the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi to borrow the Bansho Fan to put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Unfortunately for them, he threw it away when he accidentally got it messy from using it as a placemat, but decides to use Baby Gamera to fly over to Fire Mountain and put out the flames using the MAX Power Kamehameha in exchange to touch Bulma's breasts. When Roshi destroys the fire, he realizes that he accidentally put too much power into his Kamehameha and destroys Ox-King's entire castle. When he is finished putting out the flames he sees Goku deciding to try the Kamehameha on a car and destroys it. Being surprised that he can manage to do an attack that took him decades to master, Roshi decides to take Goku in as his student, after Goku is finished with his quest gathering the Dragon Balls. When Goku returns to Roshi's house to start his training, Roshi has Goku find him a female companion. After Goku fails to find him an attractive woman, a former Orin Temple student named Krillin comes and requests to train under Roshi as well. After being bribed with Dirty Magazines, Roshi decides to allow him to train under him with Goku if they can bring him a beautiful girl. They eventually bring back a girl named Launch. Roshi packs up his house in a capsule and moves the ladder over to his special Training Island. He makes Goku and Krillin wear Turtle Shells as he puts them through tough and "unique" physical training, which begins at 4:30 A.M. and includes early morning milk delivery, tilling land bare handed, construction work and even studying. After eight months have passed, Roshi brings them to Papaya Island to participate in the annual 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai and test out their strength and skill. Master Roshi enters the tournament himself in disguise as "Jackie Chun" (a parody of Jackie Chan) in order to make sure that his students will not win; he does this so that they will still feel challenged and will not become overconfident. Roshi easily wins the elimination rounds and is matched against Yamcha (one of Goku's friends from his quest finding the Dragon Balls) and defeats him with ease. Next, Roshi is matched with Krillin in the semi-final. Krillin distracts him by throwing panties into the arena, but Roshi still wins. When Goku beats Nam in his semi-final match, Roshi reads Nam's mind and helps him out by giving him a storage capsule to fill with free water for his village. In exchange, Roshi has Nam pose as Master Roshi in the crowd to convince Yamcha that Jackie Chun and Master Roshi are not the same person. Roshi fights Goku in the final match. When Goku looks at the full moon, he turns into a Great Ape, and Roshi is forced to destroy the moon with a Kamehameha to restore Goku back to his original form. When the fight restarts, Roshi and Goku charge at each other, both kicking each other in the face, but ultimately, Roshi just barely wins, as he has slightly more energy than Goku, and his legs are longer than Goku's, so his kick did more damage. Once the tournament is over, Roshi teaches Goku that there is always someone better out there and that he should never think of himself as the best. Having said this, Roshi decides that Goku should go out into the world and begin a journey of his own. 'Red Ribbon Army, General Blue and Commander Red Saga' Roshi heads back to Kame House with Krillin so they can continue training. After a few days Goku returns with Bulma to get a submarine that he let them borrow in exchange for Bulma's Micro Band. When Launch returns from getting groceries, Roshi decides to use the Micro Band to his advantage and draws her into a bath so he can spy on her but Launch transforms into her hostile state threatening to shoot him if he does not do what she says. Captain Dark of the Red Ribbon Army has his troops come to his island to retrieve the Dragon Balls that Goku left behind and to make him build a radar for the Red Ribbon Army thinking that he is a scientist that gave him the radar. Roshi easily defeats the troops and Captain Dark, although he lets one soldier leave alive. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin return, they gave Roshi an expensive diamond they found in the cave when retrieving their third Dragon Ball, as compensation for destroying his sub. Launch who is still in her bad form takes the diamond and leaves while General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army uses his psychic powers to tie up everybody while he takes the Dragon Balls and leaves a bomb to blow everybody up. They are saved when Launch returns in her good form and frees Goku to get rid of the bomb. While the Red Ribbon Army are left being Goku's problem, Roshi has his Micro Band confiscated from Bulma because of the perverted tricks he had tried. While everybody seems to be relaxing for the time being, Bulma makes a scout plane that reveals that Goku is heading straight for the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters which they think would be suicide. Roshi has Bulma contact Yamcha and bring an airplane so they can catch up with Goku and help him in his risky fight. When they make it to the base, Goku has already defeated the Red Ribbon Army shocking Roshi even more on how powerful Goku has become. He even says that Goku could be even stronger than him. 'Fortune Teller Baba and Tien Shinhan Saga' Roshi and the others go back to Kame House after retrieving Goku from his victory over the Red Ribbon Army. Seeing that the last Dragon Ball's location is unknown, Roshi points them in the direction of his older sister, the Fortuneteller Baba to have her reveal the position for them. Later on Goku comes and grabs Master Roshi and Bulma and takes them to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace as part of a plan Krillin has. While Yamcha is facing See-Through the Invisible Man, Krillin pulls Bulma's shirt down showing Roshi her bare breasts causing his nose to bleed and spray onto the Invisible Man, revealing his position to Yamcha and be easily defeated. Roshi follows the rest of the gang and spectates the battles that Baba has them fight for her to tell them where the Dragon Ball is.After being impressed with seeing Goku defeat Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man at the Devil's Toilet, Goku has to fight a mysterious fighter that seems familiar to both Goku and Roshi. Midway through the fight, Roshi figures out who it is, with Goku still not knowing. When the mysterious fighter gives up, he reveals himself to be Goku's grandpa Gohan who Baba brought back from the Other World for the day. When Goku retrieves the last ball, Roshi tells Goku to train on his own, as he will not get any stronger by training with him anymore. Bulma convinces Roshi to take on Yamcha as his student and begins training for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. Three years later, Roshi enters the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai under his alias of Jackie Chun once again. At the tournament gates, he meets his old rival, Master Shen, the Crane Hermit, who decides to enter his students because he heard the news of Roshi's students getting far in the last tournament. Jackie Chun makes it past the preliminaries and in the quarter finals is put up against Man-Wolf, who is holding a grudge against him. Man-Wolf wants revenge on Roshi due to Roshi destroying the moon in the last tournament, causing Man Wolf to stay stuck in his wolf form. Roshi easily beats him in the arena, and also takes advantage of Man-Wolf's dog like behavior, by making Man-Wolf run out of the ring in order to retrieve a bone, thus losing the match. Roshi is able to cure Man-Wolf's problem by using Krillin's head as a substitute moon. In the semi-finals, he is put up against the Crane Hermit's star pupil, Tien Shinhan. During the fight, Roshi and Tien are almost evenly matched, with both of them landing critical hits on each other, with Roshi managing to greatly surprise Tien with his skills. However, Roshi eventually forfeits the battle (much to Tien's surprise) since Tien found out that he is really Roshi in disguise and because he had faith in Tien's abilities, so he decides that he would be a better match for his students than himself, thus retiring himself as Jackie Chun. While Tien is conflicting with the commands Master Shen gives him in the final match against Goku, Roshi convinces Tien that Master Shen's ways are not right. During Goku's match against Tien, Roshi saves Chiaotzu from Shen, who tries to kill Chiaotzu for disobeying him when Shen orders Chiaotzu to paralyze Goku and Tien so he can kill them for Tien's earlier betrayal. Roshi blasts Shen out of the Tournament area with a Kamehameha blast before Shen can inflict harm on Chiaotzu. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' When Krillin is killed after the tournament by Tambourine, Roshi is able to identify that he is a spawn of the evil demon King Piccolo that his former mentor, Master Mutaito sacrificed himself to seal away. This knowledge scares Roshi, and realizing that King Piccolo is back, Roshi decides to travel with Tien and Chiaotzu to retrieve the Dragon Balls before the demon king can. When King Piccolo finds them, Roshi knocks out Tien, to make sure in case Roshi fails, Tien is there to help. Roshi attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but misses the Electric Rice Cooker by an inch and the technique drains his life force. It is worth noting that Roshi never used his MAX Power form in the fight against King Piccolo. Whether this was because of its increased stamina usage, him not believing it would work, or for other reasons is unknown. Roshi with his dying breath tells King Piccolo that he will eventually fail and be brought down. After Roshi finishes his speech, he falls to the ground, dying from his lack of energy. Roshi is brought back to life after Goku defeats King Piccolo and travels to The Lookout to revive Shenron. Three years later, Master Roshi attends the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai to cheer on his friends and watches the battle with Goku, who has been training with Kami, against the reincarnated Piccolo. He is one of the few people who stays until the end of the tournament to see Goku win the battle. After Goku stops Kami from killing Piccolo causing Kami to lament that Piccolo's existence is his fault, and for that he is no longer worthy of life, let alone to be the Earth's Guardian. But Master Roshi tells him that is not so, the world is at peace again, and Son Goku and everyone else would not be here if it was not for the Dragon Balls. This whole thing started because of just one Dragon Ball, and now the world is safe. Kami tells Goku he has a great teacher, and Goku agrees, although admits Roshi is a bit of a pervert. He is shocked along with everybody else when Goku rudely refuses Kami's offer to become Guardian of Earth and flies off with Chi-Chi on the Flying Nimbus 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Raditz and Vegeta Saga' Five years later Master Roshi is seen at his home with Krillin, and Bulma, waiting for their reunion with Goku and his son, Gohan. The group is soon confronted by a man named Raditz, who reveals he is Goku's brother. He also reveals to Goku that he is a Saiyan warrior and was sent to Earth when he was a baby in order to wipe out all life. Master Roshi informs the confused and shocked Goku of a story that Grandpa Gohan told him. When he was a baby he hit his head and lost his memory, thus Goku lost his violent nature and became a happy, loving boy. Raditz implores Goku to join him in conquering planets, but is refused. However, Goku's son Gohan is kidnapped in order to get Goku to cooperate. Piccolo arrives to help Goku fight, and the two go off to take down Raditz. Later, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi head to the battlefield and find Goku dying, a result of sacrificing himself to kill Raditz. Piccolo informs the group that two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth in one year, and that they are far more powerful, with Piccolo taking Gohan to train for the invasion. A year later, the Saiyans arrive and Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi watch the battle on TV. They watch Yamcha fall, but the TV network shorts out, and they are unable to watch the continuing carnage, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all fall on the battlefield as well. Later they go to the battlefield to retrieve their injured friends, Krillin reveals the home world of Piccolo is a place named Namek where there are another a set of Dragon Balls that could be used to revive their fallen friends (as when Piccolo died, Kami did as well, rendering the Dragon Balls inert). 'Namek, Captain Ginyu, Frieza and Trunks Saga ' Master Roshi watches as Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan blast off into space, headed for Namek. Roshi is called by Bulma after they had arrived on Namek, but revealed the horrible news that Vegeta and a stronger being named Frieza were on the planet as well. Master Roshi visits Wukong Hospital to tell Goku of the trouble on Namek. Later, Master Roshi is seen at Capsule Corporation with his friends who are worried about Goku, Gohan, and Krillin as they struggle to survive against Frieza on Namek. Later, after Chi-Chi asked Dr. Brief to build a second Capsule Corporation spaceship, she took Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong with her to go to planet Namek. While Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting Frieza, their attempts to fly were always cancelled either because of a breakdown of the spaceship or because of getting messages from the group on Namek. When Goku is revealed to have survived Namek's destruction, but refuses to come home yet, Roshi ends up yelling in frustration that Goku's reason for not returning is that he's scared of the one being that is more powerful than a Super Saiyan: Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, only for him to immediately recant the remark after Chi-Chi, overhearing the remark, starts holding a sword out with the intent of stabbing him with it. Around a year later, Goku comes back to Earth. After meeting a boy who reveals himself to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future, Trunks, Goku shows his friends his new technique, the Instant Transmission, by going to Kame House and stealing Roshi's sunglasses. When Krillin brings the sunglasses back to Roshi, Roshi tells him that the ghost of Goku came and stole his sunglasses. 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie):' On Kame House, Master Roshi is seen observing Goku as he show him how strong he has become since defeating Frieza on Namek. He is amazed at how far Goku's Kamehameha reaches across the ocean. 'Android, Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Cames Saga' Three years later Master Roshi is at his house with Oolong and Chiaotzu as they await the news regarding the battle with the Androids. Later, Goku who had come down with the heart virus is brought to his island to hide from the Androids, who were on the hunt for the fallen Super Saiyan. They later discover a monster named Cell (who is an Android from the future, who had come from another timeline in another time machine) who needs to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his "Perfect" form. A few days later, Goku recovers and he decides to continue his training in order to combat the Androids. Later the Androids arrive at his island looking for Goku, but Piccolo, who had merged with Kami, takes the Androids to a nearby island to fight. Later the house is flooded due to Cell's final transformation. Master Roshi is later seen at Capsule corp. listening to Cell's announcement of the Cell Games that will take place in ten days. Later, Master Roshi watches the Cell Games on TV at his house with Bulma 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' After the defeat of Cell, Master Roshi is seen lookign for woman while attending and observing the Tenkaichi Dai Budokai. he later senses the fight against Bojack and the Galaxy Soliders. 'Great Saiyaman, 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and Babidi Saga' Seven years after the defeat of Cell in Age 774, Master Roshi is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to Earth to attend the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. Master Roshi attends the tournament to cheer on his friends. The appearance of Babidi changes the course of events, and after Vegeta is taken over by the wizard, he kills hundreds of people at the tournament in order to get Goku to fight him. Master Roshi goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive those killed by Vegeta. However, a much larger threat surfaces when Babidi's monster Majin Buu is released. 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' He later takes refuge from Majin Buu on The Lookout. A day later, Buu undergoes a transformation into Super Buu, who finds The Lookout and allows them to live for a short time as he awaits to fight the powerful warrior Goku promised him. While on The Lookout, Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill all the people on Earth except for those on the Lookout. He is later tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order for Gotenks to fight him on his terms. After Piccolo believes Gotenks had lost, he destroys the door to the chamber, trapping them in for eternity. However, Buu is enraged when he learns he will not be able to eat chocolate, and rips a hole in the dimensions using his powerful voice. Super Buu escapes and turns everybody into chocolate and eats them. Later, Master Roshi is revived and gives his energy to Goku to fuel the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later witnesses with happiness the return of Goku and his friends on Earth after Kid Buu's defeat. 'Wrath of the Dragon (Movie):' Master Roshi attends a BBq party at Bulma's House in West City. he is seen acting like a pervert towards Videl and Bulma until Bulma slaps him and knocked him off of his feet into a daze as everyone laugh.. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (OVA Jump Sepcial)' 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Master Roshi attends a banquet held by Mr. Satan. he also meets vegeta's little brother,tarble and witness the fight against abo and kado. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' Sometime after the conflict with Kid Buu in Age 778, Roshi runs over to Goku's House when he hears that Goku received 100 million Zeni and tries to ask him to buy some "interesting DVDs" for him, but finds that he already left. Chi-Chi is there and attacks him, kicking him out for suggesting to buy perverted things with their money. He attends Bulma's birthday party and is watching women on the beach with Oolong, who both later get blocked by Chi-Chi. Master Roshi is later shown looking at nude magazines with Oolong. At one point, Master Roshi tries to poke Bulma's breast but gets slapped in the face. Soon after that, he and every passenger on the ship helplessly watches as Beerus charges an enormous purplish energy ball. Krillin, who's standing right next to him, asks Piccolo if aiding them in the attack against Beerus would've helped, to which Piccolo sharply tells him no. During the course of Goku and Beerus' duel, Master Roshi chooses to join Bulma and several others in her space-pod to get a better view of their fight. A year later in Age 779, Master Roshi was seen being picked up Krillin when they heard news of Frieza's return and the two of them join Tien Shinhan, Gohan, and Piccolo in the fight against him and his army of 1,000 soldiers. He begins by powering up to max and began estimating a quota of 170 soldiers each. He uses kiai kick against his opponents. Before using his cane to defeat one of the soldiers. When Krillin is scared while being threatened by the army, Master Roshi, while wrestling with a soldier, encouraged him by telling him that "he saw a lot of fights by many amazing warriors and that he will not be hit by such weaklings" and that "he should be proud because, he was trained by the great Master Roshi". After Krillin regained confidence, he then used "an original move of Master Roshi", the Kamehameha, against his opponents before powering down. He later watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and later Vegeta who steps in after Goku is taken out. After Frieza destroys the Earth, Roshi gets protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis undoes time for Goku to able to kill Frieza and send him back to Earth's Hell. He is later seen at a party, with the other Z fighters who participated in the fight, talking to Tien and Vegeta. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' Master Roshi is present at the sidelines with his friends, spectating the Tournament of Destroyers on the Nameless Planet. After Team Universe 7 wins the tournament, the group locates the seventh and final Super Dragon Ball, which was actually the planet they were on. Back on Earth, Master Roshi attends a party at Bulma's House with the others and later witness Goku's fight against Monaka (who is actually Beerus in a disguised costume made by Mr. Satan) 'Future Trunks and Unviersal Survival Saga' Master Roshi teaches Goku the Evil Containment Wave as a mean to defeat Future Zamasu. However, Roshi later calls Bulma to tell her that Goku forgot to take the seal to the future timeline, preventing them from sealing Zamasu. After the defeat of Zamasu, Master Roshi trains Goku and Krillin and send them on a journey for the Paradise Herb to which they successfully complete. Knowing it is a tournament that isn't purely about power but team work and strategy as well, Gohan recommends Master Roshi as a member of Team Universe 7, saying his massive experience and enormous bag of tricky attacks will be extremely useful. Goku agrees saying Master Roshi can easily hold his own with his special moves alone. Roshi shows up to Yamcha's home as the latter is watching TV. Yamcha thinks Roshi is inviting him to join the team, but Roshi is only here to get Puar to transform into a young woman. Roshi claims that he is doing this because he wants to overcome his perversion before the tournament starts, but Yamcha isn't so sure it will work. Oolong already refused to help Roshi so the latter turns to Puar. After a short while, Master Roshi finally overcame his weakness and heads to Korin's tower for some training. He soon meet up with the others at Capsule Corp. realizing that Majin Buu has fallen alseep, as he listens on as Goku and Beerus discuss the new 10th member, he and the rest of the Universe 7 team were shocked when his former student suggested bringing Frieza back to life. After Goku returns with Frieza, Master Roshi and the others are transported by Whis to the Null Realm. While at the Tournament of Power, Krillin asked him would he be okay when seeing the two females Caulifla and Kale, the turtle hermit assured him and Tien Shinhan that he will be fine. The Battle Royal starts and Master Roshi chooses to stay alongside Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan, he and the others are cornered by Lavender, Botamo, Comfrey, Shosa and Dercori; the team launched their assault (with Master Roshi firing the Kamehameha), which did little to no damage. Later after Krillin damages Zium's wing with his Destructo Disc, Roshi blasts Zium out of the arena with his version of the Kamehameha. After Kale's rampage, Master Roshi runs into Za Priccio, whom he traps with his Thunder Shock Surprise, and Tien knocks him out with the Neo Tri-Beam. He regroups with the other members of Team Universe 7. Seeing the situation of the tournament, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Master Roshi decide to fight separately, dodging a Ki Blast from Kunshi. After completely scoping out everything since the tournament begin, Master Roshi ventures off on his own, while analyzing the status of the remaining fighters; he is soon confronted by three of the Universe 4 fighters; the first was Caway (whom was trying to seduce him), but her efforts backfired as he chased her off the stage; the second was Dercori (whom used her talismans to trap him in an illusion), Master Roshi successfully sealed her inside a jar with the Evil Containment Wave and tossed it off-stage (with both Omni-Kings allowing the jar, saying it was neat); the third and final opponent was Ganos, who transformed in order to fight Roshi. Initially Master Roshi was overwhelming him, but was overpowered when the latter increased in power. Left with no other option, Master Roshi uses up all of his energy to knock Ganos out of the arena with a Life Force MAX Power Kamehameha while at the same time, reminiscing the things he had learned from Goku and Krillin, as well as their time spent together. He almost died until Goku revived him with some of his energy, afterwards the two head off together. Master Roshi sits down on a rock, Goku asks him if he will be fine. Roshi tells him that he will be fine with some rest. Roshi then tells Goku to go on and fight for him. Goku then departs. Roshi is next seen resting and hiding in a rock circle recovering and laminating how recovering was easier when he was younger. He is then attacked by Frost and is battered around thanks to being tired and their power gap. Roshi calls out Frost on going after weakened and tired fighters and Frost begins to torture his newly injured left shoulder. Frost mentions its not fun if they can't fight back and goes to eliminate Roshi but Roshi unleashes his Full Power and manages to push Frost back for a few moments but is overpowered. Frost says that it's hard for him to fight here as he has to be careful not to kill him by accident and blasts him with several Chaos Shots. Roshi, having been blasted back to his base form, uses the Evil Containment Wave again and almost manages to seal Frost; still, his injured shoulder prevents him from aiming properly. Frost, horrified at Roshi for having such a useful attack, forgets the rules and tries to kill Roshi, but Vegeta steps in and saves him, mentioning that he isn't saving him, it's just Frost pisses him off. Roshi sits back and lets Vegeta handle Frost and the now present Augo Magetta. When Frost mentions that he can't beat him in a normal convention, Roshi goes for the Evil Containment Wave again, trying to seal both Frost and Magetta; however, Frost uses a reflection to gain control. Vegeta rushes in to save Roshi once again, but Beerus sees through the trap and tells Vegeta to move, but it is too late and Vegeta is hit by and sealed away. Roshi, refusing to let Vegeta get eliminated thanks to him, charges and is easily blown back by Frost and shot with more Chaos Shots. In a last ditch effort, Roshi fires a very small ki blast at the jar and seems to miss. Frost mocks Roshi's attempt, but Roshi shows he actually can use the attack like the Spirit Ball and redirects it back to blast the jar open, freeing an enraged Vegeta, who comes out as a Super Saiyan Blue and blasts the custom rock made hearing protectors off of Magetta and calls him a bastard, which makes him curl up into a ball. Frost retreats as Vegeta casually rolls Magetta off the stage. Roshi apologizes to Vegeta, to which he doesn't answer and instead asks Roshi to retire and eliminate himself before he dies from exhaustion. Roshi, realizing that Vegeta is right, agrees with him reluctantly. Vegeta then promises Roshi that he will take care of everything else as he has done enough. Roshi, leaving the rest of the fight to Vegeta, allows himself to pass out and fall out of the ring. Tien and Krillin catch Roshi and give him a Senzu Bean, reviving him. Beerus, while initially appearing to be angry, reveals that he is only joking and says the three did very well given the situation and, in a rare show of respect from the God of Destruction, Beerus calls Roshi "Master". 'Peaceful World Saga' Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, he attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to cheer on his friends wearing a pair of new sunglasses. After the tournament ended up cancelled due to Goku and Uub prematurely leaving the match before a formal winner could be formulated, Master Roshi proceeded to lustfully observe various bikini-clad sunbathers on the premises. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' 5 years after the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai in Dragon Ball GT during Age 789, Roshi is first seen walking around trying to chat up young women while on holiday in the city. He is the first one to recognize Goku in his child form. During Baby's invasion, Roshi along with most of Earth's inhabitants are taken over by the Tuffle parasite Machine Mutant Baby. After the defeat of Baby, he is cured by the sacred water along with the other inhabitants under Baby's control. Roshi is shown again as the people of Earth are transported to New Planet Plant, which was created by a wish from Baby, in order to escape the explosion of Earth caused by the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Shortly later, once the Earth is resurrected, Roshi attends a party at Bulma's house. 'Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later in Age 790, after the Shadow Dragons are defeated, Master Roshi is on his island with Krillin when Goku arrives, remembering old times and saying their final goodbyes to Goku. Roshi also appears in a few of the final flashbacks in this last episode. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure and After Future Saga' A year later after the defeat on the Shadow Dragons in Age 791, Master Roshi is being visisted by Krillin and his family on Kame House. he later witness Krillin and Android 18's youth being rejuvenated from Vegeta's Wish after he uses Shenron Mode. Six years later in Age 797, Master Roshi still resides on Kame House and is now a grand martial arts master on the Neo Turtle School. he observes Kirllin training Kuri and Yincha during their spring break '32rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' After learning of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai being held on Earth .Master Roshi attends with his friends as the Z Fighters compete in the Junior and Adult Division.. 32nd 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper' – In the original version, the user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack: "Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Afterimage Strike' - A variation in which the user distracts their opponent with several afterimages. *'Kiai' – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. *'Hypnosis Technique'' – A technique that can hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. *'Sleepy Boy Technique'' – A hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. *'Telepathy' – A way to communicate with others using one's mind. *'Pump Up' – One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in his Max Power form. *'Pressure Point Attack' – A technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. *'Farting' - Expelling gas from the rear end potent enough to stun opponents. Used against a dinosaur during the Majin Buu conflict. *'Ultra Instinct-like Ability' - Thanks to his many years of martial arts experience Master Roshi became capable of utilizing a similar but not quite as advanced automatic dodging technique by the time of the Tournament of Power - causing Beerus to believe he was actually using Ultra Instinct itself. *'The Original Kamehameha' – The technique involves wide sweeping arm movements and cupping the hands together before bringing them forward to fire a blue wave of energy. *'Max Power Kamehameha' – While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Kamehameha, the overall power of this Kamehameha is even greater due to Master Roshi being in his MAX Power form. *'Drunken Fist' – A fighting style that imitate the movements of a drunk person. *'Thunder_Shock_Surprise' – The user shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. *'Turtle School Ultimate Fist' – A rush attack used by Master Roshi while in his Max Power form. *'Evil Containment Wave' – A technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires huge stamina and endurance to perform, if user does not have enough life force they will die soon after performing it, despite the success of the technique. *'One-Handed_Kamehameha' - A variation of the Kamehameha that is performed with one hand. *'Life Force Max Power Kamehameha' - a variation of the MAX Power Kamehameha used by Master Roshi in his Max Power state. |-|Forms= 'Serious Power' Upon getting serious, Roshi is much more muscular than at his normal level of power, but the muscles are not as large as that of his max power. Roshi is first shown buffed up and uses this while exercising in the episode "Korin Tower", and later again when Roshi fought Tien in this form at the 22nd World Tournament, noticing that it would take more strength to beat him. His power level is 180 when in this state. 'Max Power' Master Roshi can also increase his energy and achieve his final stage. In this state, his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and likewise height (nearly equal in height to Piccolo). Due to his natural precision in battle, this bulky state does not appear to affect his speed and agility. In this state, he can perform many ki attacks at their maximum potential (most noticeably the enhanced MAX Power Kamehameha). Roshi uses this state when he puts out the fires on Fire Mountain, when he destroys the Moon as Jackie Chun, and when he transforms to fight Broly but backed down at the last minute (mostly because he was too drunk to even focus) and during Resurrection ‘F’ when fighting dozens of Frieza's soldiers.The full power of this stage is unknown, but he was able to destroy the moon with a "Maximum Power" Kamehameha. Roshi rarely uses this form because of the decrease in stamina. 'Jiang_Shi Possessed' When Roshi falls under the spell of Yurin's witchcraft, he took on the Master Roshi Possessed form, he no longer held back his power. At maximum power he was able to quite easily overpower and would have killed Tien had Goku not saved him and briefly held his own against Goku's base form but was in the end quite easily beaten by Goku's Kamehameha after he put up no defense because he received no commands from Yurin. Goku said that Roshi has been doing a lot of training in secret and is quite shocked at what he is capable of when he is actually serious and not holding back. 'Infected' During the events of the Baby Saga, Master Roshi and almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby in Dragon Ball GT. |-|Eqiupment= *'Turtle Shell' - The shell of a turtle. *'Flying Nimbus'' - A magical, yellow cloud that serves as a way of transportation. Roshi was able to ride it in his youth though his heart eventually became impure due to Roshi's perversion and was given to Goku for helping Turtle, though it was later destroyed by Tambourine. *'Bansho Fan'' - A mystical fan designed to stoke and control the flames of the magical furnace. *'Electric Rice Cooker' - Machines used to cook rice though Roshi uses it as the container for the Evil Containment Wave like his mentor Master Mutaito. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Minus Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball Minus